


熬鹰片段四

by BMarPch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMarPch/pseuds/BMarPch
Kudos: 12





	熬鹰片段四

木叶郊外。夜深。

鸣人抬起脸，神色中带着淡淡的冷意。他一舔舌头，将混有血丝的口水吐在佐助的脸上。

这家伙的反应要比那边的佐助激烈得多——是因为查克拉没有被完全控制住吗？不过，那边的佐助被关起来的时候已经受了很重的伤，体力和这边的没法比。

果然还是有点心急了吗？因为他本来也没想干什么，只是想要羞辱一下这边的佐助——

——鸣人一擦唇边。

“好有精神啊。”鸣人定了定神，嘲弄地看向他被草薙剑钉住的右臂：“——既然这么有反抗精神，就别被我这么轻易的抓住嘛。”

“……是吗？”

风的方向突然变了。

察觉到气氛微妙的变化，鸣人警惕地回头，正欲向后跳去，突然被巨大的查克拉风压击飞至半空，随即被巨拳一把攥住。他呕出一口血，低下头，深紫色的火焰正从身下如流光般疾速蔓延，须佐能乎的上肢骨也正在被查克拉化作的肌肉包裹完整。

佐助用力一挣，整只右臂连带草薙剑从地面拔出，血飞溅到二人的脸上，可他却完全感不到痛似的，缓缓起身。

他沐浴在鲜血之中，用嘴咬住剑柄，染着鲜血的双眼闪过极为冰冷的杀意——

“所以，你是真的以为，我不敢杀你吗，漩涡鸣人？”

鸣人一怔。这种查克拉无论如何也太过冰冷了。这是他认识的佐助吗？

——不，答案显而易见。这个人从来都不是自己认识的佐助，这家伙确实不好对付。这股查克拉，比那边的佐助更加地偏执甚至是冰冷——是刚才的束缚收得太早了吗？他还以为已经将对方的下半身拍碎了呢。

——果然是在看到那样温馨的一幕后，忍不住对这个人放水了吗。

虽然那并不是自己的妻子和孩子，但是一想到自己也许会拥有这样的未来，却还是忍不住……

“试着……相信、吗。”

鸣人的嘴角闪过一丝不易察觉的苦笑。

是不是那边的佐助也曾对自己抱有这样的心情呢。

但现在也不是想这些的时候——胜负尚未分出。此刻被须佐能乎握在手中，只要再用力一些，他的胸骨就会被挤碎，内脏就会化作一滩血水——但鸣人仍平静地向下看去，对上佐助的双眼。

意识到鸣人挑衅的目光，佐助的神情微妙地变了一下。他看向自己的右臂，啧了一声。

是察觉到自己身体的异样了吧。

果然，刚才用草薙剑击穿右臂的时候，注入九尾的查克拉是正确的——那可绝不是谁都能够驾驭的东西，没有当过人柱力的家伙被那种异物入侵只会感到浑身麻痹，甚至会被击碎经脉也毫不夸张。

不过他是不会让佐助变成残废的。他只想让他暂时不能动，仅此而已——

鸣人低低地咆哮起来，三条红黑色的巨尾随着怒吼声沉重甩出，将须佐的束缚生生撑开，佐助猛地抬头，见鸣人一抹唇边的血渍，极快地结印——

果然，这边的你，和我实在是太过相似了。

所以这次，我不会再手下留情了。

无数条锁链从鸣人的背部冲出撕碎衣摆，银白色的锁链仿佛瞬间拥有了意志，在疾冲时相互碰撞，摩擦出极为逼真的火花，仿佛真实存在的实物一般，呼啸着冲向佐助，如箭雨般将对方淹没——

突然，空间被深紫色的视线切割，发出“嗡——”的一声。

无数条锁链贯穿撕碎了鸣人的衣摆。

将自己与衣摆的碎片交换位置，佐助飞身一跃，口中叼住的草薙剑扫出半圆形的光辉，在半空中凌空而起，比此刻的月光更加清冽夺目。

鸣人回过头，摆出口型。

佐助一愣。

——你

——输

——了

影分身嘭地爆破，腾空而起的暗红色的尾兽玉立刻冲散了全部气浪，将森林中的一切呼啸掀起，迅速凝聚成球——佐助抬头，被九尾查克拉所麻痹的右臂已经完全失力，那股毒性所带来的眩晕也让他在剧烈行动时有一瞬间的失神。但是，没有时间调整呼吸了，整个空间都在因尾兽玉而微微震动，他强迫自己提取出全部的查克拉，凝聚在右眼，想要——

什么东西，贯穿了他的胸膛。

“——呜啊、”他呕出一口血。

血红色的锁链猛地掏入佐助的胸前，贯穿他的身体，灼热的血沫瞬间染满了整个箭矢。

“我——说了啊。”

鸣人咳出一口血，压下九尾查克拉使用过量的痛苦，狞笑着，使劲一拽手中的锁链。

“——不要对我放水。宇智波佐助。”

二人重重地砸向地面。完全失去查克拉的佐助没有对背部进行任何的防备，立刻失去了意识。鸣人压在他的身上，稍微缓冲了一下，但也极为吃痛地扭曲着表情，痛哼一声。

就这么缓了一会儿，鸣人慢慢地从他身上爬起来，看着晕过去的佐助，怔了片刻，猛地呕出鲜血。

他和这边的鸣人不一样。他是用蛮力驯服了九尾，虽然查克拉的转化效率不及这边的自己，但单凭输出的力量却是远远胜出。尽管这也会给自己的身体带来极大的负担，比如他现在五脏六腑都抽痛得发木发麻，九尾的查克拉也会因此一点点吞噬自己的理智——但他做事向来只考虑结果，只要能杀了那些曾经看轻自己的人，就算化身为这样非人的存在——

不想这些。他看向佐助。

这边的佐助虽然在最后真的对自己动了杀意，但是因为一开始的放水……

果然，这家伙，还是放水吗。

放水。放水。既然要杀了自己，为什么又总要放水！

总是这样，总是这样……！一边喊着要杀了我，一边又在最后的时候下不去手，无论在那边，还是在这边……！

他一把抓住佐助的衣领，一拳揍了下去。完全失去意识的佐助被抬起上半身，结结实实地挨了一拳后，头无力地向后仰去。

反噬的查克拉慢慢爬上鸣人的半张脸。深蓝色的双眼渐渐变成深红的颜色，他脸上的纹路正在渐渐加深，皮肉分裂，粘稠的血顺着他的脖颈缓缓滴落。

啊啊。没错。我要杀了这个人。杀不了，就毁掉他。

他转而去舔舐他突起的喉结，然后，咬下去。

鸣人一把撕开佐助的衣服。被击入胸膛，封住全身穴道的锁链渐渐消散，只有巨大的伤口留在他的胸前，尽管这种封印术不会造成什么致命伤，但总是给人以触目惊心的视觉效果。

九尾查克拉带来的嗜血冲动正一点点吞噬着鸣人的理智。眼前的这个人究竟是谁已经不重要了，现在，只要把一切搅得天翻地覆，让一切轻视自己，作践自己的人都血肉飞溅就好了。

他狞笑着，一口咬住他的脖颈。

佐助慢慢地恢复意识，正感到身上有什么东西压着，睁开眼，看到一团模糊的金色，大概是鸣人正抱着自己。

他一时间有些恍惚，伸出手，想要去回抱住对方——

疼痛让他突然恢复清醒。

鸣人的牙齿陷入自己的脖颈。像是曾经被大蛇丸种下咒印那般，他死命地撕咬着自己的皮肤，如陷入癫狂的暴躁野兽。佐助想要推开他，但右手仍然使不上力气，别说右手了，连半边身子都失去知觉了，他拼命地挣扎着，但在鸣人看来，就像是突然扭动起来那样，好像在诱惑谁那般。

“——哟。”

鸣人起身，鲜红的双眸带着兽类般原始的杀气注视着自己。

“你醒啦。”

他说，唇边有涎水落下。

“那，我们开始吧，宇智波佐助。”

先是疯狂的吻。落在唇上，耳边，胸前，故意发出啧啧的响声。过于粗暴的调情让这一切毫无感觉可言，佐助皱着眉，仅仅是忍耐着被人摆布的厌恶感，随后被对方一把握住下身。几乎失去理智的鸣人此刻已经无法控制手中力度的太小，就像是要将对方完全搞坏那样疯狂地套弄着那里，强烈的刺激带来的疼痛和快感相互交织，佐助一时间发出了本能的呻吟，随后感到有什么冰凉的异物抵到了身后。

鸣人的手直接绕到对方的身后，用拇指探入后穴。因九尾化而尖锐的指甲刺入那里，佐助浑身一紧，痛苦地颤抖着。

他慢慢地绕着那里摸索了几圈，猛地深入其中。

没有扩张，没有前戏，甚至没有用唾液进行润滑。从来没接触过任何异物的那里被突然进入，被撕裂的感觉让佐助甚至呆愣了片刻，喉咙里发出“咳啊——”的奇妙声音。


End file.
